The Mirror made me do it
by i hate umbrellas
Summary: Corrine has just come back from the world on the other side of the mirror. Just some relationship spats and making up between the science club. Getting lost in the Pearadyne woods doesn't help matters.
1. Back from the mirror

**Beg Note: this is inspired by the mirror episode, you lot can guess when you've read if you haven't already, yeah it's MarshalCorrine. God I love that couple, way better then vaughnjosielucas. Yeah I had to put in some fake science but hey I ain't as clever as the producers, cut me some slack.**

"I was doing it for all the wrong reasons, I know I can sing," Corrine replayed the last conversation she had with Marshal in her head. The band was his thing and she was glad that she had come to her senses before she made a fool of herself. Yeah, she loved Science and Math and she knew she was great at those subjects and they were her thing. As much as she knew she could sing, she was not cut out to sing in a band. Maybe the shower, or even the church choir, but that was all for her.

It had taken a trip through the mirror to realise that but it also made her realise something else. Kissing Marshal was wicked, it may have been a short kiss but it blew her socks off and she knew she wanted more. Much more.

Heading down to science, easily her favourite class, with her favourite teacher, Corrine sat down at the table behind Josie hoping that Marshal would sit next to her. To her poor luck Lucas dropped his books beside her. "Why didn't you sit next to Josie?" She whispered trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"I felt nervous, why weren't you sitting next to her?"

She was caught there, "Err, no reason," she said uneasily, "I thought you would want to sit with her," she quickly added.

"Oh, so nothing to do with wanting to sit next to Marshal…"

"If you knew I wanted to sit next to him, why sit next to me?" Corrine asked angrily forgetting herself.

"Oh, so you did have a reason, he he," he grinned at her foolishly.

"So Lucas, how would that help predicting the gravity scale of other planets?"

"How would what help?" Lucas comprehended too late that that was the wrong thing to say.

"While you and Corrine were talking, I actually was holding a lesson, care to join?" the science teacher said angrily.

Professor Z was all friendly in science club but when it came to teaching he was as serious as they get, it was as if he was a whole different person and took offence to people being late or talking and was very severe. It was rather off-putting at times when the group forgot that at the end of the day he was a teacher.

"Sorry Professor Z but…"

"No, its okay, just don't talk during my class again," he tone was strict and final.

The group walked out of science an hour later discussing their science project. They had all been given a planet to research, they had to give a brief description about their chosen planet then talk about the gravity on said planet.

"Corrine, I have detention, sorry we can't study together," Josie apologised before rushing off to the detention hall, she was already late.

"That's okay," Corrine said to her retreating back, while cracking a huge smile, this was her perfect opportunity to be alone with Marshal.

"Marshal, do you want to study with me in my room?" she asked as she turned to him, trying not to look to eager and excited.

"Sure why not, I'll just go and get some things from my room and then I'll be right over."

Corrine was ecstatic, she rushed back to her room and quickly put on some of Josie lip gloss, "She won't mind," the girl mused, "She's always borrowing my stuff anyway and she won't know I used it." As an after thought, "I hope she doesn't have any diseases," she turned to the mirror to check herself. "That's a bit over the top, what diseases can you catch f…"

"Who are you talking to," inquired Marshal's confused voice.

"Uh, no one… no one, just thinking aloud," Corrine had suddenly become nervous, her inside were a flurry of butterflies.

"So," Marshal started looking for something to say, "What planet are you doing, I'm doing Venus."

"Erm, Plu… Pluto, yes Pluto,"

"That's not a planet,"

"It might be, they haven't decided yet,"

"Yeah true but do you think it should be,"

"No, no… no!" this shouldn't be what they were doing, they had all the time in the world to talk about planets, but only a little time to do something more intimate. Ooh the thought brought shivers pulsing everywhere and down to her toes.

"I agree, it's not a planet," Marshal said weakly to her strong protest, "It's more a… are you okay?"

"Sorry I zoned out, let's sit on my bed, we can't do studying standing up can we?"

The teens got onto the girls bed, they were sitting opposite each other with their legs crossed. Books sprayed out between them. This would have been perfectly well if Corrine was in the mood for studying but what she really wanted was to taste him again, he was addictive, and to peak her curiosity. Was the Marshal from the other side of the mirror, the same as the Marshal sitting opposite her?

She had to find out and she was going to do it before Josie was let out of detention which gave her ten minutes! She leaned against the wall, "Let's take a break,"

"Hmm," Marshal nodded his consent. Corrine edged closer to him till she had her legs over his. He looked at her confused, "Wha…" he didn't get to finished whatever he was about to say because Corrine had captured his lips with hers.

"Oh, Sorry," broke the moment that Corrine had been waiting for all day, or for the past few days since she had kissed the other Marshal. Josie had just entered the room that the two girls shared.

Corrine swivelled her legs around and stood up jumping of the bed. She wasn't that upset that they had been interrupted; she had found out something important. Kissing Marshal wasn't as good as kissing the guy through the mirror, it was much better!

**Okay, this wasn't supposed to be a multi-chapter fic, just a one shot but this story hasn't ended. BTW it doesn't really have a plot just a few things I want to happen then I'll end it but maybe you could call the things I want to happen a plot who knows.**


	2. Nearly 300 lb's

**Beg Note: woo chapter two. **

Marshal pondered if he should tell Lucas about the kiss or not, did it really happen or had he imagined it. Why had Josie picked that time to enter the room?

"Marshal! Marshal, oi Marshal!" called a voice braking his thoughts.

"Huh, what you say?" The boy asked confused.

"Lessons will start soon, hurry up, or we'll both be late!"

Marshal and Lucas ran down the hallway from their dorm and rushed to their first lesson which was Science. They stumbled into the classroom and were greeted by Professor Z saying, "You two are late!"

"Sorry," the two students panted. The teacher looked at them sternly and sent them to their seats.

Professor Z prattled on about how our universe came into being and why there was a dust cloud around Saturn. On a normal day this would have been very interesting to Marshal but today he just couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said. Instead his mind kept replaying yesterday in his head.

The rest of the day was the same in all his classes and at lunch. He didn't notice anything around him, he was in his own little world. The only thing that he picked up on was that Corrine was nowhere to be found at lunch.

"Are you Okay, you've been out of it all day?" Lucas asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, it's just I have something to tell you." He said his voice filling with excitement. "Corrine kissed me yesterday, while we were studying. It was a-ma-zing!"

Lucas gaped at his best friend, the guy was acting so out of character, all love sick, his voice all dreamy and grinning like a drunkard. Then it registered what he had said and Lucas congratulated the boy before dragging him to science club.

They sat round the table discussing the strange things that had been going on recently and trying to get to the bottom of their recent predicament. Lucas hardly noticed, which was odd, he was always the first one down with his conspiracy theory. It was just today something else consumed his attention. Corrine and Marshal 'getting together' made him think about Josie and his slimmer then slim chances with her. It wasn't fair, jealousy was building in him, he thought that if he was clever as Vaughn was athletic then he would be able to get her but that was not the case. Although Josie blew hot and cold, was angry with Vaughn almost always for some reason or other, he knew that Vaughn still had a much bigger chance then he had.

The feeling crept on him so slowly he didn't even notice, it was this tiredness that started in his toes and suddenly pulled him down like a lead weight. The chair crushed under his weight and he found himself flat on the floor. He pushed himself up with much of a struggle as everyone looked at him.

"What just happened?" asked Corrine slowly. She was the closest to him and she wasn't quite sure what she had seen. It freaked her out.

"I feel so weak," Lucas stuttered out tiredly.

Marshal and Josie got up to try and help him up but his shear weight was impossible to budge.

"Lucas, you weigh a tonne!" Josie cried out shocked, and as an afterthought she said, "But you don't look it,"

"Josie, you're just weak," Vaughn joked as he stepped over to help Marshal haul Lucas to his feet. The two pulled him up but you could tell by the look on their faces it took the utmost effort.

"Lucas never weighed this much," Marshal panted.

Something seemed to click in Z's mind. "What planet were doing, Lucas?" he asked.

"Erm, Jupiter but why are yo…" realisation dawned on him. "Some reason the gravity of Jupiter is affecting me so now I weigh over twice as much as I used to."

"But that can't be possible…"

Corrine was cut off by Lucas continuing ominously, "Anything's possible at Blake Holsey High,"

"So what are we going to do, Lucas can't go around like this!" Josie said worriedly.

Lucas felt a little lighter at her concern over him. But he was still tired and heavy as hell.

"Well until we figure what caused this I think it best to work out how much he weighs then get him to his room and let him rest on his bed, although I think it's best for him to stay sitting up as he may crush his organs with his weight."

This didn't sound like a great plan to Lucas, just standing here was draining him quite quickly, he wasn't quite sure he would make to his room and also he didn't want to know how much he weighed at the moment.

Professor Z pulled out some scales from nowhere and Lucas found himself begrudgingly being helped onto them. The scales read 278lb's he couldn't believe it, he weighed nearly three hundred pounds!

**End Note: Actually writing this chapter was really hard. I had no idea what to write I hope it wasn't too terrible because of that.**


	3. Misunderstanding's

**Beg Note: Thanks to reader1718 for adding my story to their favourites list and to my reviewers Aminator and XxSparkyxX. **

"Wait, these scales are wrong, you actually weigh 304lb's." Professor Z said while Lucas paled, he weighed was over three hundred pounds!

The journey upstairs was the hardest thing that Lucas had to do, he was never that good at gym and this was like an extra tough workout. They finally got him to his room and he collapsed on his bed. "How long am I going to be like this?" he asked Marshal miserably.

"I don't know but we will figure something out." Marshal then backed out the room and rushed to the science room after everyone else. When he arrived, they were all firing ideas and possible solutions to their latest predicament.

The team split off doing different tasks, they had no clue what was going on but everyone was doing their best. "Josie, can I talk to you?" Marshal asked.

"Not now Marsh…" she stopped when he grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

Marshal continued to drag her down the hall ignoring her protests, "What are your feelings for Vaughn?" he asked when they reached a secluded area outside.

"We have bigger things to deal with at the moment!" the fiery girl nearly screamed, she had always found it hard to keep her temper in check.

"I just want to know!"

"Get you hands off me!" she bit out turning to leave.

Pulling her back, his tone a match of hers, "Tell me, oh you can't, can you? No you have no clue which one to pick, Vaughn or Lucas, you just want to be fought over." He pushed her up against the wall, "You. Are. So. Selfish," he ended icily.

Josie was shocked by his tone he had never talked to her, let alone anybody, like this before. "Vaughn is not to be trusted," she said weakly, she hadn't wanted to say it because then it would make it true and she longed for it not to be true.

Marshal was shocked and took a step back but he still didn't let go of her. "What about Lucas?"

Josie screwed up her face, she liked Lucas an awful lot but she wasn't quite sure if she was over Vaughn. "Look, Josie," his tone softening at the look on her face, "It doesn't matter if you don't like Lucas that way but you can't keep stringing him along, it's not fair on him,"

"Oh my God, Lucas!" Josie gasped. She pulled out of Marshal's now slack grasp and rushed to Lucas room. She only now realised what Marshal's point was.

"Tell him the truth," Marshal called after her. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes only to open them to see Corrine looking at him with extreme hatred, no wait it wasn't hatred it was hurt, when their eyes met she turned and retreated back into the building.

Josie ran up the stairs and in the room that Lucas shared. He looked stunned to see her but also very weak. "Josie?"

"Lucas, I really like you but I really liked Vaughn as well," she said trying to sort out her emotions.

"I know," he said despondently.

"Vaughn really hurt me and I don't want to use you or for you to hurt me too,"

"What do you mean?" his despondent tone disappearing, being replace by confusion.

"I don't want to go out with you and then realise I'm not over Vaughn, then hurt you in the process, I'm scared,"

Lucas felt lighter with every word she said. He was happy she cared about him, yeah he wanted more but it wasn't the right time at the moment. He still had a chance, if he waited until Josie was ready.

"It's your decision, I'll accept it either way, I just want you to be happy," he said lightly as he got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Lucas, you can stand by yourself! You're not heavy anymore!" Josie said excitedly, he grinned happily looking into her eyes, his arms still around her. Josie suddenly quietened, biting her lip nervously. The both moved in slowly not quite sure if what they were doing was right. Lucas didn't want to push her and Josie knew deep down that although she was angry at Vaughn now she wouldn't be for ever. They faces were an inch apart and then Vaughn suddenly burst in. "I think we've come up with an idea!" he called, "Josie?"

"Vaughn,"

He turned and stalked off but not before saying derisively, "It looks like your better, thanks for telling everyone,"

Josie ran after him Lucas completely forgotten. Lucas looked after her, he wasn't quite sure which one upset him more, that he didn't get to kiss Josie or that Josie dropped him the moment Vaughn came in to view.

**End note: woo, do you like my little web of angst that I have wonderfully weaved. Josie hurt Lucas by going after Vaughn and hurt Vaughn by nearly kissing Lucas. Marshal hurt Corrine by pushing Josie up against a wall, can any of this be resolved? It's just another normal day at Blake Holsey High.**


	4. Corrine snaps at Josie

**Beg Note**

**Amy: I'm so sorry that I got your name wrong, it was rude of me, I should have checked. See how I stuck to safe Amy this time, although I think your name is sweet.**

**Thanks for the review. There's going to be more Carshall in chapter, here is the next chapter. **

Marshal hastily followed Corrine into the school, she wasn't in his immediate line of sight so he supposed that she had gone to his room. He knocked on her door but there was no answer so he pushed it open slowly so see Corrine sitting in her bed her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Corrine," he called to let her know it was him who had entered. She ignored him and tightened the hold around her legs. "Corrine, can you just talk to me?"

She glared at him piercingly, "What is there to talk about, I saw you two, I thought she was into Vaughn or if not, then Lucas, I never suspected you two!"

"It's not what it looked like," she slapped him and he regretted what he said. That was what everyone said when it was exactly what it looked like.

"Get out of my room!" she growled.

Marshal left as Josie came in the room peeved. She plopped on her bed, this was not a good day. And by the evil stare that Corrine was giving her it was going to get worst. "What did I do now?" she asked annoyed.

"You knew, and you still did it, how could you?"

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't realise you would be so upset, I'll…"

"How can you be so nonchalant about it?"

"Calm down, it's not a big deal,"

"Not a big deal, stealing my boyfriend is not a big deal!"

"Wh, wh, wh… What are you talking about? I thought you were talking about me stealing another of your CD's"

"Don't play innocent, you little slut!"

Josie nearly dropped of her bed, the girl had never in her life uttered that sort of language. She must have been severely pissed off. "Look you can have him, just like you have Vaughn and Lucas, I don't care."

"You do care, look, today Marshal was questioning me on weather I like Vaughn or Lucas, he had realised that it was Lucas' feelings for me that were weighing him down. He wanted me to sort it out with Lucas. He cares about Lucas a lot, nearly as much as he cares about you. He loves you, I can see it in his eyes."

"Josie, you better be telling the truth."

"I swear I am," the girls hugged and laughed. They always got into argument but they always made up afterwards. They were so different but the best of friends.

"I've got to go and apologise to Marshal, I accused him and didn't even listen to what he had to say,"

"Yeah, you better, but don't worry, he will understand."

Corrine got up and left the room to go find Marshal, she went to the room that he shared with Lucas but it was empty. She walked down to the science lab but no one was there. Where would marshal be? She strolled outside, maybe Marshal was out there.

She walked across the grass and spotted him. He was standing by a tree looking absolutely livid. "Marshal, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you but Josie set me straight, I wasn't thinking sensibly."

"I would never do that to you, and you can't even trust me." he stalked away and up to his room. Corrine followed, trying to think of what to say.

They reached his room and he was about to shut the door in her face when she said, "Josie said you would understand," it was the thing that she was thinking at the moment.

"Well she was wrong, I don't understand,"

"How can I make it up to you," she pleaded.

"Well, I don't know Corrine. How can you make it up to me?" a crude smirk appeared on his face. "Why don't you come inside and try and think of something?"

Corrine walked in happy that he was now talking to her. "I can think of something," she said seductively before pulling him into a tender kiss.

They pulled apart before diving in more hungrily, filled with need. Corrine found herself lying on Marshal's bed under him. He had released her lips and began to trail kisses down her neck. Corrine began to get excited, a feeling creeping between her thighs. Marshal had one hand on the bed holding himself above her, his other one was exploring. It had started at her side and had slowly moved, caressing her stomach on the way to her breasts. It reached the material and tugged it down, before pinching the soft flesh underneath.

Corrine gasped, this was too fast and she pushed Marshal off her. He looked at her confused. "I'm sorry, I can't, it's too fast," she spluttered, then fled the room as quickly as possible.

She sat on her bed trying to slow her quickened breath, thankful that Josie had vacated the room in her absence. When Marshal had touched her, it had made her quite nervous, that was the feeling that had drove her back to her room. But there had also been another feeling, lust. She hadn't noticed it at the time, it was ever so small. But now she wished was back there feeling all the things she had been feeling before.

Josie returned half an hour later, while Corrine attempted in vain to get her project on Pluto done. She had chosen Pluto, just because there was a disagreement on whether it was a planet or not and she thought it would be interesting, however at the moment she just couldn't stay focused.

"How did it go, between you and Marshal, I mean?"

"A bit too well I think, I can't concentrate now."

Josie grinned, "I wish I was having such luck,"

"Where were you?"

"Uh, erm, nowhere," Josie said awkwardly, Corrine didn't seem to notice she went back to her work.

**End note: looks like one couple it back up and running. I really have nothing to say, that is unlike me. Oh well, what's going to happen next chapter?**


	5. Falling

**Beg Note: This one has some Carshall, but I am going to try and make the next few chapters have cute interaction between them. Amy, I hope you like this chapter too.**

"So does anyone know why Lucas suddenly experienced Jupiter's gravity and now is back to normal?" the science teacher asked the science club.

All the students knew, well except Vaughn, but no one was saying. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, we know it was to do with the wormhole, so anymore theories on that? Yes Lucas,"

Lucas went into one of his long winded descriptions on the possibilities, when Josie cut in. "I think we should check it out, Pearadyne I mean."

"No, it's forbidden ground and remember what happened last time," Professor Z said.

"But it's Vaughn's property as well." Josie countered.

"I agree with Professor Z," Vaughn said coldly to Josie.

"Aurgh," Josie said unintelligibly as she stormed from them classroom.

The rest disbanded for the day, Corrine and Marshal hand in hand. "I think we should steer clear of my room," Corrine warned.

"Yeah and I don't want rub it in Lucas' face, let's go outside." The two walked outside and further away from the school, somehow enchanted by the gate that Josie had broken a few weeks ago. "It wouldn't harm to look,"

"I agree, we will only go a little in. This time we can really look. Josie always gets all the fun."

"Corrine," Marshal gasped, "I didn't expect you to agree, what's gotten into you? Lately, you've become more spontaneous,"

"I don't know," she replied shyly, "I suppose I just want some adventure."

The two slipped through the door unnoticed. "It looks different to what I remembered." Marshal observed as they walked forward slowly, there was a thin layer of snow on the unhealthy grass. Suddenly they were in the woods.

"This bit's the same though," Corrine said, a little nervously.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, the walked until they could see the vast labs in the distance. Nodding to each other, they picked up their pace.

For hours it felt like they had been walking and they were still not any closer to the laboratory, "What's going on?" Corrine complained, she couldn't understand what was happening and that was unusual for her. Her scientific brain whirled but nothing seemed to fit.

"I don't think we can walk straight at it, we're going to have to go a different way,"

"That doesn't make any sense, if we can't get any closer heading towards it, how are we going to get any closer heading away for it."

"Black hole, defies logic, just like when we walked we were suddenly in the forest, all we have to do is pick a direction and hopefully it's right,"

"I doubt it," Corrine scoffed but she acquiesced to the idea none-the-less.

They turned slightly to the left, neither one of them wanting to turn their back on Pearadyne completely, although that would have been the most sensible of choices. "How long to you reckon we have been away, do you think the others are worried?" Corrine asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed them, they had been chatting idly for hour, however, now they were both growing tired and hungry.

"We didn't think this through- Corrine! Arrrgh!" Marshal called out as he tumbled into the unknown.

----------------------------------------Black Holsey-----------------------------------------

The science club had met up for an emergency meeting, minus two members. Corrine and Marshal hadn't been seen since yesterday, normally that wasn't a long time, but when you went to boarding school and shared rooms with the aforementioned people, it became a bit more of a concern and when you lived next to a black hole, it became reason to panic.

"Why won't you listen to me," Josie growled frustrated, "I bet they went to search Pearadyne and got lost, I know it,"

"Come on Josie, that is unlike both of them, especially Corrine," Lucas said coldly.

"Yeah, Josie, we all know your just looking for an excuse to go and rush to Pearadyne,"

"I am not," she replied deadly.

"Acting like this is not going to get us anywhere," the science teacher said trying to ease the tension. The science meeting didn't go very well, it just ended up with three wound up teens and one worried Professor. He didn't believe that they had wondered of into the dangers of those labs, but Josie was dead set that that was where they had gone. Josie had many endearing qualities but sometimes she had to listen to others and their rational opinions, instead of relying on her instincts all the time.

"We are all scientist, so we have to look at this from a scientific perspective,"

"This is not Black hole work, this is simply those two wanting alone time and adventure, why can't you guys see it?"

"Not everyone wants to explore it as badly as you do, Josie," Vaughn said angrily, "Josie, when are you going to learn that you are not always right about everything," he sneered.

"Fine, whatever, I tried to reason, I'm going to bed," with that she left the room and walked to the exit, she didn't care what they said; she knew they were there and she was going to find them.

**End Note: Woo end of this chapter, what has happened to Corrine and Marshal, have they been separated and have no way but the science club to rescue them. Will the science club be able to pull themselves together and rescue our two heroes? I wonder. Writer says pondering as she cackles evilly. Oh no I'm turning into an Anime crazed fanfiction writer, that's what I am, although this is not Anime.**


	6. Unknown Pit

**Beg Note: Sorry my update was a bit belated, between vomiting and dizziness couldn't really update now, only got well-ish quickly with determination to get to my exam tomorrow, even if I fail I know I still tried. Really annoyed lost vital days studying and when I go back to school if teachers give me any grief I will blow up and tell them that I was contagious and most likely would have fainted on the WAY to school, not even got there at all. And I need much need rest and going days without food, my insides are squirming, just telling ya cause I love for people to feel sorry for my poor self and weak immune system. Because of that and exams updates will be delayed for the next week or so. Anyways, in the words of my friend 'love lots'.**

**Amy – it's always nice to hear your feedback so I dedicate this chapter to you. Hope it's good.**

It was dark, very dark, she couldn't even see herself through the pitch black. "Marshal," she called weakly, hoping against hope that he was about.

There was no reply, her heart sunk, "Oh, this is terrible," she began to weep.

"Corrine, said a faint voice in the distant, it sounded weak.

"Marshal!" she screamed, relief flooding over her, she crawled to the voice and felt flesh. He wasn't that far, just a few feet, but he had sounded miles. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a bit winded, what about you,"

"Fine can't see anything,"

"Me neither, I have a torch though, I always keep a small one on my key ring,"

Corrine grinned with happiness and hugged him well tried to hug him but only caught his arm. A little light popped on, it wasn't very good, it was bright and sharp but not wide or encompassing.

"It wasn't designed for actual use," the two had to make do, they worked out they we in an underground bunker, there was a thick bomb proof door but it was tightly locked. There was a cot with a single moth eaten blanket, stores of tinned food and not much else that they could make out.

Corrine collapsed into the cot, she was exhausted, Marshal kept searching for a way out. There nothing besides the door. The other walls were lined with cabinets, or open shelves. The cabinets were all locked and the shelves were threadbare, there were a few tins on the lower shelves but it looked like the rest had just fallen off and rolled around the floor.

Marshal walked over to the cot and sat on the edge, "There's no way out,"

"There must be, I mean we fell in," Corrine said desperately.

Marshal sighed, "I've looked but I can't find anything, it's just too dark,"

"I'm scared," Corrine whispered almost inaudibly, she was hungry, tired and lost. All she wanted at the moment was to curl up and forget.

---------------------------------Blake Holsey---------------------------------

Josie stormed into through the gate that her friends had entered through only a day earlier and never came back. I will find them, she thought determinedly.

"Josie, wait up, we're coming with you,"

She spun around and glared at them, "I thought you didn't believe me," she spat.

"We don't…" Josie was already striding away, "But," Vaughn called, "We don't want anything to happen to you and we know that you're going to go no matter what,"

"They're my friends, I can't just leave them!" she said heatedly.

"They're our friends too," Lucas said rationally, "We're also worried, just trust us for a change,"

Josie did trust then, they were the best friends she could have, weren't they both supposed to be angry with her, but here they were worried about her and getting along for her sake.

"I do trust you, but I feel like sometimes you don't trust me, I know they're out there. I don't know how I know, I just know, but you lot won't believe me," Josie explained a little less angry then she was before.

Lucas continued unsure if Josie was going to like what he had to say, "We do trust you, but some times you're a bit rash,"

Josie temper flared up again, "Rash, am I?" she ask, the look on her face deadly.

-------------------------------------Unknown Pit-----------------------------------

"Look on the bright side," Marshal said trying to calm Corrine, "We won't starve to death with all these cans of food,"

"But Marshal, where is a can opener?" Corrine asked sarcastically sweet, trying to keep her mind off their predicament.

"I have one on my key ring,"

Corrine's coughs soon turned to laughter, "What else do you have on this key ring of yours?" She choked out, tearing up.

Marshal blushed and turned his face away, not that she saw it though. After a while she quieted. "We will find a way out, look, we're in a room of some sort, so there must be a light, what I'm confused about is why there is no light from where we fell in, I mean the hole couldn't have been that small,"

Marshal got no reply o this comment, he was sure Corrine would have said something in reply, instead she had been rather silent for a while, "Corrine, what do you think?"

Yet still there was no reply, flicking the torch back on, he shone it in her general direction, she moaned a bit as the light aggravated her slumbered state, she then turned away from the cause of her discomfort.

Marshal took another look around the room, so far there were two ways out, the way they had fallen in and the thick locked door. They were either going to have to find a way to unlock or knock down the door or find a way to climb out, each of the options seemed slim in the darkness of their prison.

**End note: hey, I just realised that my beg note was rather long and I also realised that ****I can't make a happy ending, because Josie is going to have to pick between Lucas and Vaughn. The one that is not picked is going to be upset. Unless they go of her for some reason or fall for someone else or die. Now I'm not quite sure if killing them would be acceptable…**


	7. The Darkness

**Beg note: I will continue where I left off, "Obviously," you say, I reply I meant on my end note. It's a shame no one commented on my predicament. I think I know what I am going to do though, yes, I'm going to let Josie decide. Haha ha! This is chapter 7 I think.**

**Bonjour Amy, I think an update is due. I didn't realise how quick the week has gone.**

Vaughn looked worriedly from Lucas to Josie, "Aren't we supposed to be looking for missing friends?" he asked, trying to distract them from the pointless argument.

They both looked at him, worried for a moment he began to stutter, "I, uhh… erm. Well... They… you know…"

"Your right," Josie finally said, "We're not helping them by arguing,"

They began to walk through the trees, after a while Lucas cut into the quiet "Can you see that over there?"

"See what," the other two said simultaneously.

"There," Lucas pointed towards nothing.

"I can't see anything," Vaughn said, looking in the direction.

"That's what I mean, there's nothing there, don't you think that's a bit strange,"

"It's just too far to see, that's all,"

"No, it's not that far, it just dark, really dark, I think we should go that way,"

"I don't think so…" Josie replied doubtfully.

"Why not, we have no clue which way they went, it's not a sure thing that they went in the direction we were travelling in."

"I know but, they wouldn't have went that way, it looks dangerous, they're not stupid, and they would have most likely walked in the direction of Pearadyne, which is the way we were going."

"Vaughn, what do you think?" Lucas said, not trusting him but still trying to get him on side.

"I don't know, maybe it didn't look like that when they were there,"

"Maybe, but wouldn't they have still be heading for Pearadyne,"

Vaughn shook his head, he didn't want to be in the middle of their disagreement, he didn't want to be here with both of them, it was awkward enough already.

"Well, I'm going that way," Lucas said gesturing to the nothingness, or darkness, or place really far off.

"Lucas, don't," Josie said worriedly, she knew they should definitely not go in that direction.

Lucas stalked off, it was his time for gut instinct and he was going to show them he was right. He walked onwards and it was upon him before he had taken five steps, he turned and found that Vaughn and Josie were out of sight. There was nothing for it but to continue forward.

---------------------------------------- Unknown Pit --------------------------------------

Corrine woke up groggily, she felt achy all over, "Marshal," she called through the darkness.

"Corrine, I'm right here," the voice came from right beside her.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep like that, I was just tired," she yarned.

"You weren't sleeping for long, I've been doing some thinking and I feel like we're really stuck in here."

"We can't be, I mean, we fell in, so we may be able to climb out," Corrine rattled.

"Climb to where, it's too dark,"

"We'll just have to climb in the dark then," She seemed to sense the unconvinced look marshal was sending her. "We'll take it slow… we have to get out, we just have to!" Corrine called shrilly, working herself into a panic.

"I went to an all boys' school before I came to Blake Holsey,"

"We… a, what,"

"When I came here, I was pretty nervous at talking to girls,"

"You were? But, what about me and Josie and the girl's auditioning for your band."

"I never expected a girl to be in Science club but you…"

"Oh my God, you never used to talk to me, I was actually quite hurt," Corrine laughed.

"But you still helped me when I was having trouble making my glue the right consistency, you didn't notice any of my stuttering, you had gone into teacher mode and were trying to see what I had done wrong.

"That was when I realised that girls were not different from boys," Marshal finished feeling a bit lame.

"So I was the one who stopped you from thinking girls had cooties'," Corrine said in a sing song voice.

"Basically,"

"I'm grinning," Corrine said happily.

"What,"

"Well, I just wanted you to know, because you can't see me, what are you doing,"

"You don't want to know… do you want to play a game,"

"What game?"

-------------------------------- Pearadyne Grounds--------------------------------

"He's gone, Josie I think we should follow him,"

The read head looked at the guy in front of her, her expression was one of repressed nervousness. "I don't know,"

"Josie, it doesn't matter if he is going in the wrong or right direction, it's better to have as little people lost as possible,"

"I know, but we can't see him,"

"We just have to walk in that direction, we are bound to catch up,"

"Maybe,"

"What's wrong with you?" Vaughn asked exasperatedly.

"I just have bad feelings about, about… about that direction."

"That's more reason to find Lucas,"

Josie was really tempted to ask why he suddenly cared about Lucas, they never seemed to get on before, instead she said, "Well what are we waiting for?"

**End note: so now Lucas is lost and Corrine + Marshal are still stuck in and unknown room/pit. How do you like my drama? Do you think I should take our hungry couple out of their confinement, or at least give them light. Should I go back to Blake Holsey to see how Professor Z, the headmistress woman, (can't remember her name at the moment) and Victor Pierce are dealing with the recent disappearances.**


	8. And then there was

**Beg Note: Sorry everyone had to wait for so long, I have gotten bad. But to my defence my mum decided to redecorate so I didn't have access to a computer. **

**Heya Amy, we will see the adults in a couple of chapters, I wonder how they're going to react!**

"21 Questions,"

"Huh,"

"I ask you 21 questions, and you have to answer them all truthfully,"

"That's not fair, what about you,"

"I'll go after,"

"Why can't we just take it in turns?"

"That's not how the game works, go first because you can use my ideas and if you have any evil questions, I won't be able to use it on you,"

"Fine, but this game gets finished, you can't stop when it comes to your turn,"

"Do you ever leave work to the last minute?"

"Never, that's just scandalous, it's best to do everything when you get it and then you're all prepared and…"

"I get, did you ever get stuck in a highchair,"

"I don't think so, I can't remember anyways,"

"Do you dream often?"

"No,"

"What do you dream about when you actually dream?"

"I don't know,"

"You have to think up a dream, or the question is not answered,"

"Erm well, I dreamt that I sat down in the movie theatre and someone went to stab me but I dodged and pulled the knife out their hand, I don't actually know how I done it, but then they were apologising and I woke up."

"Random, did you ever play with Barbie,"

"Yes,"

"Do you still play with Barbie,"

"No!" Marshal grinned, and burst into laughter at her voice, he kept asking her more questions like these.

"Question Seventeen, Say one thing about me?"

"That's not a question,"

"Fine, what do you know about me, that others don't?"

"I can tell when your upset about something, you rarely loose your cool but I can tell if something has bothered you,"

"Is it?"

"Yeah…"

"Who was your first kiss?"

Corrine blushed and happy for the darkness, "You," Marshal smirked

"What did you think of it?"

"It felt as if it had released a hidden side of me…" Corrine added as afterthought. "It wasn't you actually, it was…"

Marshal was suddenly frowning; he had begun to feel a touch of jealousy, although he knew he shouldn't. "What do you mean, it wasn't' actually me?"

Laughing nervously, Corrine told Marshal what happened on the other side of the mirror. Marshal didn't know what to say, it was strange, from what Corrine had said, the personalities were backwards, didn't that mean she had fallen for an illusion of him but not him actually, or something like that. Were they going out because she was trying to find that guy behind the mirror?

There was a sudden rumble and dust was falling, although neither of them could see it. They could hear it though, and feel their lungs full up, with that which was not oxygen. There was confusion and a lot of coughing when suddenly, there was light.

Neither noticed, however, Corrine's eyes were screwed up tight and she was bent double. Marshal had closed his eyes to stop the dirt getting in, but he now opened them as his eyelids had lightened. His eye's stung from the sand and not being used to the light. Blinking rapidly, his eye's adjusted.

Corrine was not long in following Marshal in opening her eyes, they watered a little but she was so happy she could see again (although she had not lost her sight) she hardly noticed. Pulling Marshal into a tight hug, "We will be able to find a way out, I'm sure of it!" the excited girl exclaimed.

Marshal would have replied but the girl holding tightly to him had captured his lips in a searing kiss, he reciprocated although he was still dwelling on what Corrine had just told him.

-------------------------------------- Somewhere in the Darkness ---------------------------

Lucas walked nervously through the woods. He hadn't wanted to split with Josie and Vaughn, and he had not expected to walk a few paces to find himself completely lost. He had just to prove that he was right for once, but of course that had gone utterly wrong. But he had come this way, and he had better continue, he had to get to somewhere sometime, well he hoped he would.

Just when he was thinking that, the ground started to quake and he lost his footing, he grabbed on a tree to keep himself steady, the sun was beating down on him and making him really hot. Taking off his jumper he realised that it was definitely not sunny a moment ago.

The ground shook again, the quaking was more intense, this time round and Lucas could barely keep his balance, he tried to make his way forward, letting go of the tree he had been clinging to, Lucas took a shaky step forwards and then the ground gave way, this is when he noticed his was standing near the edge of a cliff.

The boy's heart lurch, he was falling, falling and he was going to die, just because he had made a foolish decision to go towards that, that thing… it didn't even look inviting, at best it looked sinister, he should have known something like this would happen, Josie had suspected, that is why she had looked that way worriedly.

----------------------------- Pearadye Woods -----------------------------

Josie and Vaughn had taken a step in Lucas' direction when the earth began to shake. They looked at each other worriedly. Josie grabbed onto Vaughn just before she lost her balance, he pulled her into his chest his back against the tree and his feet shoulders width apart, dug into the ground.

"What's happening?" the ginger called over the rumbling.

"I don't know," Vaughn called back, he couldn't help but notice how Josie was pulling into him. He couldn't think straight, they were supposed to be looking for their friends but the grounding was quaking and Josie was clinging onto him and he could feel every part of her.

She was going to have to get off him quick or there was going to be some awkwardness. Thankfully the ground stilled out and he pushed Josie away from him.

Josie scowled; he didn't have to push her off so gruffly. "Come on," she said quietly, as she stalked away, "We have to find the others."

**End Note: How was that then? That took me ages to write, I wasn't quite sure how to start the chapter, as I was going to start with Lucas but is just didn't work. Poor Lucas he's falling to his death, but then again that means that Josie can get together with Vaughn guilt free. Happy ending in there!**


	9. From a Bad Situation

**Beg Note: Have you been waiting for the next instalment. I'm sorry about my sporadic updates, I'm getting quite bad and feel I've said this before so maybe I'm staying quite bad. But I do have an excuse, my computer is rebelling and quite often like to turn itself of despite me trying desperately to use it. It's not very nice, thank God for auto save.**

**Amy thanks for the review, it was very nice to hear you crazy about my story, it gives me inspiration to twist the plot a lot further. Even though this was only meant to be a short story. I hope you like this next instalment!**

The river flowed gently, uninterrupted and calm. It looked out of place in its fierce surroundings, on one side was a high cliff and the other side was sandy dessert. How the water got there, no one could possible know because in all rights it should have been dried up and sandy like the dessert it was next to.

One person should have been thankful for the river though, the person in question was floating along unconsciously, unaware at how lucky they were to survive such a fall. When they regain consciousness, they would be over the moon at the turn of events. The river turned but the body kept going straight and washed itself upon to the sandy bank side.

It was hot dry sand he awoke upon. Sand that didn't belong next liquid, it was sand of the dessert, just it might as well have been beach sand for where it lay. Lucas felt himself burning, he wasn't in pain, despite the fact that he should have been from that fall. He shouldn't have been wet, he was fast drying though. Pushing himself up, he surveyed the surrounding landscape. There was nothing but miles of sand.

--------------------------------- Josie and Vaughn --------------------------------

The two walked along in angry silence, Josie was slightly ahead, as she didn't want to look at him. Part of her knew she had over reacted but she didn't care. Her friends were lost to her, the ground had been shaking, likely to just collapse underneath them and she was tired.

"Josie, slow down, I think we should take a rest." Vaughn called to the girl walking ahead of him.

"I thought we had to look for Lucas?" Josie snorted.

"We do, and Corrine and Marshal but we need to just sit down and take a rest," Vaughn said earnestly.

Josie let out a strangled scream and collapsed on the ground, leaning against a tree and drawing her knees to her chest, she looked at Vaughn. He had sat down at a tree opposite her, he was giving her the strangest of looks. She looked away, cleared her head and focused on the sound of the trees, which didn't sound of anything.

Vaughn surveyed Josie who was sitting across from him, the girl changed moods more than she changed underwear. He wasn't thinking of anything specifically, he had just known they should stop; something was going to happen if they had continued and that something would not have been good.

It was a shame that stopping would not get them out of the inevitable doom that was about to befall them, it did delay it though.

--------------------------------------- The Hole --------------------------------

Marshal was thirsty, he was hungry too but his thirst was getting the better of him. Corrine was fairing a little better at ignoring her dietary needs.

"How long have we been in here," Corrine croaked. Both of them tried to think, it had not been that long, it could have not been that much more than a day but it still felt like forever. In the darkness, time had drawn out for both of them.

"I would say 36 hours, you would have thought that they would have tinned some water or something," Marshal replied.

Corrine laughed, "Tinned water! That's a good one, maybe we should start trying to get out of here,"

"I can't believe we fell so far and didn't hurt ourselves,"

"I don't think we did,"

"But the light is streaming in from all the way up there,"

"I don't understand that either, but I know we did not fall that far, it would have been impossible not to have hurt ourselves.

"Well, whether or not we fell far or not, it still doesn't change the fact that we would never be able to climb high enough to get out,"

"Don't say that, we can't give up before we've tried."

"What do you think the others are doing, they must have noticed we've gone,"

"Yeah, what were we thinking, only Josie can go off recklessly and actually have a good outcome come from it,"

-------------------------------- Blake Holsey ---------------------------

When he got his hands on those children, they would be sorry. That's all he kept thinking to himself, it was better than worrying about their safety, it also made him think he would definitely be seeing them soon.

The last science club had not been the best of affairs but he had not expected all of them not to turn up to his lesson the next day. He already knew that Corrine and Marshal were missing but the fact that the other three hadn't turned up was quite a shock.

Professor Z sat in his office wondering whether he should go and see Principle durst about this problem, or go off into the private land of Victor Pearson or… wait there was no other options. He knew he had to make his decision soon but it would have to wait until the end of the school day before he could act. That gave him time, if only a little.

**End Note: Okay so how about that, hopefully I will upload the next chapter in a couple of days, and you won't have to wait as long as you waited for this one. "Oww, my chest hurts, not good." She moans.**


	10. Nausea

**Beg Note: Erm new chapter, what chapter are we on now ten. It's been a week already, holidays and my updating is bad. I'm sorry for that, I was going to update on Christmas but got too tired so here it is now, just gone midnight so can't claim boxing day.**

**Just saying thanks to my reviewers Amy and XxSparkyxX, hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I want to update before New Year so I'll give that greeting next time.**

Josie forgot her anger to Vaughn at that very moment, something was not right. A wave of fear pass over her, she didn't know where it came from or why she was afraid. She just knew she had good reason to be.

She looked across at Vaughn he was sitting how he had been for the pass few minutes, she didn't notice any change in him. Maybe the deep fear in the pit of her stomach was misplaced. Maybe.

Josie felt a chill pass through her, it sunk to her very bones and she started to feel terribly sick. She looked desperately at Vaughn, he had paled considerably, she realised the feeling was not her imagination and that it was coming. Her whole body wanted to collapse but she couldn't let it happen.

There was an almighty roar, Josie couldn't hold it in, bile raised up in her throat and she lent over to let it all out. She collapsed just after.

"Josie," Vaughn rasped, he throat was as dry as sandpaper. He had felt it too, that intense chill, he had heard it too, that nauseating roar. He too, wanted to be sick but when he had saw her collapse barely missing her own puke, he knew that he could not; he had to save her and save himself.

A choking feeling engulfed him and he began coughing and spluttering and before he knew it, something had risen up into his mouth and he instinctively ejected it. Then the darkness consumed him too.

--------------------------- River Side ------------------------------

Lucas pulled of the majority of his clothes and laid them out for the sun to dry them. Going into the dessert was definitely suicide, the only logical way was to follow the bank. That way he would have at least water. He sat and looked up at the cliff that jutted out above him. He let his thoughts wonder, trying to erase the feeling of flatness he felt at that particular moment.

Feeling a little dried out and like he would get a lot of sunburn if he didn't get dress soon, he felt his clothing to find them slightly damp to dry. Shaking them out a little, he pulled his clothes back on and started following the river, he didn't have to walk long before he encountered a bridge, and he certainly had not seen himself approach it. It had just appeared.

The bridge was rickety and Lucas was quite nervous that he would fall in when crossing it. The unsteady bridge did in fact hold out and allowed him to the other bank that was a lot cooler, being shaded from the sun.

He ran his hand along the cliff face, feeling the rock. He contemplated trying to climb it, but that would be plain reckless.

A scrapping cut into his thoughts, the wall he was touching was moving under his hand.

----------------------- Blake Holsey ----------------------

"Professor Zachary!"

The science teacher jumped in fright, the headmistress had certainly surprised him and whatever she could say was not going to be good.

"Principle Durst, what is it you wanted?" he tried to ask levelly.

"You know exactly what it is, where are those science club students, neither one of them turned up for any of their classes today."

"I don't…"

"You do have a clue to where they are," the principle said threateningly.

Z swallowed, "I have an inclination that they journeyed back into Pearadyne."

Steamed could have billowed from her ears the way her face contorted. "We have to follow them." Her voice was fall of conviction, "Meet me at the entrance in exactly fifteen minutes, we are going after them."

She turned and left and professor Z collapsed into his seat. What was he going to need when they were trekking in the unpredictable forest of Pearadyne? He grabbed a few things not quite sure, they had been away for a while maybe he take some chocolate bars for quick release energy.

There was no time he had to meet the principle right about now, he walked to the entrance when he saw something that he could have done without at the moment, Victor Pearson.

Oh great, he thought, whatever this man had to say was not going to be good.

"Mr Pearson," he greeted.

"Professor Zachary, I want to know what's going on," was the angry reply.

"I already told you, there is nothing wrong, I don't know what you think may have happened, but I can assure you that nothing of the sort…" Principle Durst try to explain.

"You know very well what I think has happened and I know I am right in my assumption, so please will you care to explain why," his voice came out in a low growl.

**End note: Ooo, I'm worried for Vaughn and Josie what has happened to them, what was that roar, are they going to be okay. Isn't it worrying?**


	11. Attack

**Beg Note: Here's my update before the New Year. Happy New Year! for everyone, can't believe it's going to be 2009. Amy I hope this chapter lived up to what you imagined! If we go by last chapter's diagnosis, is that even the right word, somehow I don't think so, this would be chapter 11.**

It swooped down, being so fowl, the mere presence of such a creature caused even the bravest of us to feel terror, dread and pain. One look at it would surely cause death, as the side affects of being so close were so dreadful.

This creature wasn't meant for this world, and it despised being here, it was the only one of its kind and environment wasn't very accommodating for its sort.

Passing over the two unconscious bodies, it changed its course and headed straight for them.

----------------------------- Secret Door ---------------------------

Lucas watched in trepidation as the wall slid open in front of him. There was low grinding noise adding atmospheric tension.

He peered into the darkness, wait there was a light shining down, but the room was quite dim.

"Lucas!" a pair of voices chorused and someone came running out and jumped on him, he nearly fell backwards at the impact but he just managed to keep his balance. It was Corrine! And Marshal appeared behind her.

Marshal grinned at him in thanks. "Took your time to rescue us," he joked and looked around, "Where are the others?" he added.

"Well, I sort of lost them…"

"That's not good," Corrine said worriedly.

----------------------------- Blake Holsey ---------------------------

"They're gone," Z admitted weakly.

"They're gone," Victor repeated, "What do you mean they're gone?"

"They went into Pearadyne," the principle supplied.

"I knew there had been disturbance there," the man said to himself, "How could you let this happen?" he asked harshly. "And I suppose my son is with them,"

Before either of the professors could answer, the man had swept off, leaving them bewildered and a little terrified.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Professor Zachary asked the woman he never really was guilty with.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not going to be good… nothing is ever good when he is in a bad mood."

----------------------------------- Hidden Cliff ----------------------------------

The three reunited friends made their way along the bottom of the cliff. "I think that we may need to climb it,"

"There's no way we would be able to get up there, I know I couldn't and Lucas, no offence but aren't you mostly scared of this sort of stuff,"

Lucas blushed slightly, it was true he wasn't as sporty as Vaughn but didn't mean he was completely useless. He wanted to say this, but he knew he was kidding himself, there was no way he could climb up. It would be much too dangerous, someone was likely to fall or get stuck half way up and in the miracle that they got to the top, then another earthquake was surely to happen and this time they would fall to there deaths. Lifting his glasses to wipe his eyes, the boy marvelled at how his thoughts had taken a nosedive.

Marshal had not supplied anything into the conversation actually he had walked swiftly on ahead.

"Is there something wrong with Marshal?" Lucas whispered in Corrine's ear, although it was unneeded, Marshal was pretty far into the distance.

"I don't know he seemed fine before, maybe it would be better if we caught up with him," Corrine and Lucas jogged forward to catch up with the guy who had managed to put a lot of distance between them.

"Marshal, are you all right?" Lucas panted when they caught up, he just realised that he didn't have his inhaler, which was not good. Anxiety often brought on attacks faster.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I was just thinking, didn't realise that I had strode on ahead."

"Lucas…"

Marshal was quite used to seeing this sight, as he shared a room with Lucas, but none-the-less it still frightened him. This time was worse because he knew that Lucas always left his inhaler in one of his drawers, unless he was doing PE or going home during the holidays. Without a trigger his asthma was quite mild.

Lucas sat leaning against the cliff, Corrine straddled him holding most of her weight on her knees, not wanting to strain him although it was a little tiring. She stroked his hair willing him to be able to breathe, she had never really seen him having an attack, she had heard about it but that was it.

"It's going to be all right," she cooed, "Just breathe in, and breathe out,"

"Corrine, I can't breathe at all," Lucas wheezed.

He was trying to stay calm but the less he could breathe the less calm he got and less calm he got the more he struggled for breath, it was a viscous circle only leading in one direction."

"Corrine, we need to get his mind of it somehow,"

"How are we supposed to do that," the girl said as she stood.

"I don't know, I really don't know, his inhaler has always been at hand,"

"It's not going to do any good if we get worried as well."

**End note: okay, Lucas may die yet. It does seem like I am trying to kill him off, I would like to say that is not the case but wouldn't that be giving something away. I'll leave that up to you to decide.**


	12. Other uses for antigravity balls

**Beg Note: Sorry it took me so long to update I was going to update last week but time has been flying lately, which is strange for me. I have been so busy and now with January exams which I really need to study for and course work, I am updating today but I most likely won't update to next Friday, after most of my exams, then just one left which is right at the end of the month.**

**Amy, I haven't got the solution right now but I feel like it will present itself quite soon. I think the mysteries will start solving themselves soon, although there will always be something going on at Blake Holsey high.**

The angry man swept into the forest, he knew his lands, they were ever changing and more dangerous than first believed but he was familiar with them never-the-less and he could handle anything that lurked in his back yard.

He could smell it, the danger lurking in the air, that creature was out of its prison, it needed to be returned. Taking out a box, inside was a floating Chagung ball. Contrary to popular belief he didn't leave it in the special vault all the time, he took it out from time to time, it needed studying, to be used.

The box was vibrating get gradually harder to hold. He had shaken it and as the ball inside was gathered speed, bouncing numerous times of the insides of the box.

He was there. His son, unconscious, and that girl, the Trent girl, he didn't try to rouse them. He knew it would be fruitless. Instead he concentrated on making the creature go back to its hole.

Placing the box on the ground he watched as it shook making a noise at a frequency to high for human hearing there were sparks too. They began to attack the creature in a curious fashion. The creature couldn't take it and retreated from the cause of its irritation.

He picked up the Trent girl, wanting to just leave her and take his son, but he couldn't. He had to take the girl first, his son would be okay to wait, now the threat had gone. He shouldn't get any worse or move any closer to death.

--------------------------- Pearadyne Woods -------------------------

The two professors had immediately gotten lost in the woods, despite the Principle's experience of trekking. Last time they had not gone far enough into the woods to realise that compasses didn't work due to interference. Last time they had suddenly found themselves back at Blake Holsey, they hadn't needed anything special, they hadn't even considered they would get loss this time.

Z realised that they had been foolish, if the kids were lost in this wilderness, why wouldn't they get lost too? They should have took more precautions and not rushed into it.

"What is that?" broke into the man's thoughts. He looked up to register a spark of energy it zooming out in front of them, what looked like a bird was fleeing this force. "Do you think maybe we should head in that direction?"

"I think we should steer clear of whatever that thing was," Z said truthfully, "But I fear that's where they are most likely to be,"

With that, they set on course for inherent danger, it was their job after all to look after their students.

------------------------------- Cliff Face -----------------------------

"We have no choice. One of us has to stay with him and the other must run off and get help. I think that I will make it further and quicker than you Corrine so please look after him," Marshal said all hint of nervousness hidden and only pure determination evident.

Corrine looked nervously from boy to boy. She didn't want to split up, what if something happened to Marshal. She knew they were sitting ducks and what he suggested was the best thing but didn't mean she liked it. She nodded grimly, resisting the urge to tell him not to go, that somehow it would be fine if they did nothing. She knew that was not true at all and she was being childish. She didn't want Marshal to leave them, she didn't know what to do about Lucas, she couldn't face that there was nothing she could do.

Marshal left swiftly, he wanted to run but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. It was also not clever to jog so he settled for walking at a brisk pace. Up in the distance a ladder came into view. He smiled with relief, although he knew he shouldn't be relieved yet, just because he managed to get back up the cliff didn't mean he was going to find anyone or his way. It was a start though.

He sat near a tree at the top of the cliff face, he knew he was supposed to be looking for help but that climb had taken the energy out of him, if he just rested for a few moments it would be okay. He hoped that his friends were alright, not just Lucas. This thought compelled him to get up and make his way back through the woods.

"Vaughn," he breathed. Marshal hadn't been walking long when he stumbled on a body, it was Vaughn's. He knelt down beside the boy praying that Vaughn wasn't dead. This was terrible, Lucas was finding it harder and harder to breathe, and now Vaughn looked dead. There was a pulse, a faint one but it was still there. This made Marshal feel a little better but he didn't know what to do.

**End note: I hope this chapter will be enough for just over a week, anyways got to go study so I will leave you there to wonder what is going to happen next. Yay I am so cruel or am I?**


	13. The Fear

**Beg Note: okay here is the next instalment, I bet you were getting bored of the Pearadyne woods so we are going to make our way back to Blake Holsey. Hopefully.**

**I hope you exams went well Amy, I don't know if this chapter has actually answered some questions and I know that the next chapter won't. I am trying not to drag it out but things are happening slowly although the drama for the moment is almost over.**

He laid her in a bed, all the linen was white, like the walls of the room. He didn't want to deal with this girl, not before his boy, but he knew it would only take a couple of minutes. He needed to get her into a robe, this was going to be awkward. He pulled off her coat and jumper, leaving her in a t-shirt. He put the robe on top of that and took off her shoes. This was going to have to do.

He injected her with a silvery-blue liquid that sparkled in the light and watched as she started to shake reacting to the fluid. He smiled, that was what it was supposed to do. Twisting the release on the drip, thankful he had the foresight to attach it first. It would have been tricky attaching it with her writhing around like that.

He took one more look at the poor girl as she thrashed about in the bed like she was having a particularly violent nightmare before sweeping out of the room. He was going to rescue his son now the Trent girl had been seen to.

----------------------------- Pearadyne Woods -----------------------------

The two teachers had been walking through the woods for some time now. They hadn't met anything, neither friend nor foe.

"Are you sure we're walking in the right directing, I haven't seen any activity in that direction for a quite a while now. Actually it has been nothing since we saw the first initial sparks. That's if you can call them that."

The principle bared her teeth at him reply. She had no clue what direction they needed to go in, this was the only lead they had, so they would continue in this direction even if it bloody well killed them!

Professor Zachary kept silent after this. He really didn't want to go in that direction, something was warning him against it. Yes they had saw something, but what they saw was more monster looking than student looking. Well it looked like a bird but that was because of the wings. It looked dangerous whatever it was, and Z didn't want to have anything to do with.

He knew his thoughts were pathetic, he knew he couldn't leave his students lost in the wilderness but he also knew the fear in his heart, the fear that had settled there when he saw that winged creature.

With these thought plaguing his mind, a new wave of courage gave him the strength to speak.

"Are you not afraid of what we might meet? Didn't you see that thing? It was grotesque,"

Durst flashed a smile, it was a very quick one, "Do you think fear would stop me from rescuing my students?"

Professor Z knew the question was rhetorical, so he didn't answer, as the two of them ploughed on, whatever they would find ahead.

---------------------- Victor Pearson -----------------------

He stood, anger radiating off him with no one to direct it to. Where was the boy, his boy? This was the spot that he found him and left him while dealing with the Trent girl and now he was gone.

All he could do was curse Josie, that girl was always ruining things. Where was his son? Vaughn needed treating, he was ill. Or did he wake up. The man strongly doubted that, there could be no way that his son would be so strong to woke up after what happened.

Either way it would not be good. The boy needed treatment.

-------------------- Cliff Face --------------------

Lucas' breathing had evened out a bit. Corrine relaxed a little thankful. How far had Marshal gotten, what if he got lost? Corrine tried to calm herself down, she was panicking again. She did hope he found help, she was quite sick of this place. She had had enough of adventure for the time being.

Corrine wanted to talk to Lucas, to keep her mind off everything, to have some reassurance but she was scared that he would get tired out from talking. She tried to recall desperately what they were studying in science and all her other classes but her brain didn't want to think about that. It wanted to worry, to think of worst case scenarios for everyone. It wanted to worry her out of her mind.

------------------------- Top of Cliff ---------------------

Marshal knelt down beside Vaughn, checking to see if the boy was okay. He seemed to be breathing okay, for this Marshal was grateful. He was a bit worried, where was Josie, hadn't Lucas said that he had separated from the two, did this mean that all three if them was separated? What had happened to split them up and why was Vaughn out cold?

He could not rouse the boy, he shook him a little but was afraid that he had fallen and my damage something by being moved. Marshal realised that there were now two casualties and would have to hurry to find help,

Promising Vaughn that he would definitely find help and save him along with Lucas, he got up with an even bigger resolve, and began to jog in the direction he thought the school was in.

**End note: this is just about Friday, I'm sorry it is so late but I didn't realise I would have to go out. I will try to give out extra updates because everyone had waited patiently so my next update will be on Sunday. It is my brothers Birthday is tomorrow, so I'll be a little busy.**


	14. Unconsciousness

**Beg Note: Okay, this chapter flowed to me quite easy, I hope that doesn't mean it has lost its quality. This is going to be in first person. Something a bit different from the rest of the story but I liked it, I hope you guys will too. Good Luck for you exams, Amy, I have one more exam left, but it's not until the end of the month. Lets hope everything turns out fine ;)**

The girl called out desperately. I was confused, who was calling me? Why were they calling me?

They had disturbed me, interrupted the quiet that I had been in for a long time. The silence I was used to.

My ears hurt, they rung with the sound of her voice, I could not make out what she was saying, I was not use to using my ears. I had not heard anything in ages.

Something was strange; I recognised that voice, like I had heard it long ago in a different place, a place that was not here. In a place where sound existed, but it did not exist here. The owner of the voice had to be very extraordinary to penetrate the vacuum, to put sound into it. Sound travelled in waves, I had learnt this, in a place where people could communicate with words. That place had not been a vacuum, so the sound waves created by voices could vibrate on the air. There was no air here, no particles and therefore no sound. But this person had defied the laws of physics and reached me with their voice.

I felt blind, the feeling had come on suddenly, although I had not seen anything for ages. My eyes had remained open in all the time that I had been here, but as there was no light there was nothing to see except darkness, black, the absence of light.

Now, I could see light, but it was so bright it blinded me, it looked white but I knew it wasn't, there was something there but I could not see it through all the light.

The cries grew fainter and less painful, and that is when I could make out the words. They were two, being repeated and repeated, in the voice I knew but could not remember. "Me" was one of the words, it was a cry, it was in a high pitch, but it didn't make any sense to me at all.

The light grew fainter as my eyes adjusted, I could make out the outline of a person, and it was her. The girl calling to me. What did she want, how had she gotten here?

For the first time, I asked myself, 'How had I gotten here?' that thought had not come into my head before and what was more, 'How had I survived here' in a place without air. Had she come to save me? But I had not asked for help, but maybe I had not known to.

It happened suddenly, I comprehended the second word she was uttering, and who she was. "Help," she was saying, she was asking me for help, not coming to my rescue. Josie was somewhere and she needed help.

"Help me," Josie said for the last time as she faded into the darkness, the ginger of her hair still lingered in my mind when all was black.

I remembered that something had happened to her and she had lost consciousness, I remembered I was too weak to save her and had blacked out and appeared here. How long had I been here, why had my memories of the past disintegrated?

It didn't matter, all that mattered was I had to go back. I had to save Josie!

If only in which direction I knew where to move, or how to move.

I was being called again, the voice was deeper this time and was not accompanied by light, the voice sounded closer than Josie's had.

"Vaughn," Vaughn? What was he saying? My name, the person was calling me. They were right next to me I could feel them. I had to move towards them, they were so close. So very close but so far away at the same time.

Their voice died down and in a desperate panic I pulled myself in the direct they had been in. It hurt, I had not moved in a long time and my body was not used to it.

No one was about, Josie was not where she had collapsed, and there was no one else to be seen. Where had she gone, she wouldn't have woken up and left without me, I wondered.

I felt sick, my head was pounding and my inside where twisting, as I tried to stand my head began to spin, when I had finally got to my feet I could barely see through all my dizziness.

I stood there as the fuzz in my head settled, I felt bewildered. I had to get away from this place, find Josie. Find the others.

My legs were weak standing was tiring, but I put a foot forward and then another. I had left the support of the tree behind, although I had wobbled I had not fallen and I took another step forward.

With every step I took I could feel myself weakening, was this all in vain?

**End Note: How was that for a chapter, I know that nothing really happened but it had to be written, its part of the story after all. Okay my next update will be Tuesday, so see you then and that's when I start winter training as well.**


	15. A Return for Some

**Beg Note: I promise to move forward this chapter; the suspense is beginning to get on my nerves. Thanks Amy, I hope so too, its next week. I hope this chapter isn't anti-climatic; it's not the end yet.**

Strength was leaving him, he had been jogging for much too long, but he had to keep going, he could not give up. He needed to help his friends. And then he saw them, he called out "Z," taking a breath, "Principle Durst!" he gasped.

The two teachers looked at the student who had sprung themselves before them. Both were too shocked to be happy or angry. Principle Durst came to her senses first. "Marshal, where are the others? Why were you running like a wild animal?"

"Vaughn... Unconscious… Lucas… Can't. Breathe." Marshal was too tired to form complete sentences.

"And the girls?" Z inquired, going back into teacher mode.

"Don't know…" he never got to finish his sentence.

Professor Durst had already begun to stride of, "Take me to them," she ordered. Marshal turned and took them back to where he had seen Vaughn, he had made sure to travel in a straight line, so it was easy to get back but Vaughn wasn't there. Instead the space was occupied by Victor Pearson growling in anger. When he laid his eyes upon the intruders he practically spat, "Where is my son?"

"I left him here, just a second ago," Marshal said, sounding more defensive then he intended.

"He couldn't off gotten far then," Victor said, mostly to himself as he began scouting the surrounding area.

Marshal looked at his teachers, wondering whether they should take him to Corrine and Lucas or help look for Vaughn. "Let Mr Pearson deal with his son," Professor Z said. "We need to find Lucas,"

The continued until they got to the edge of the cliff, Marshal and Zachary left Durst at the top, telling her to start scouting the route back.

When they arrived, Lucas was sitting staring at nothing in particular; he had been looking around, trying to not concentrate on his weakened state. Corrine was singing, trying to calm both of them, she hadn't noticed the arrival of two people like Lucas had.

Catching sight of them, she turned red, she knew she could sing but she rarely done it in front of others she hadn't since that time behind the mirror and she had made a mockery of it. "Nice singing Corrine," Z congratulated as if she had answered a hard science question correctly. She smiled a shyly.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Lucas looked up at the professor and nodded weakly. "I have some water that you can drink now, but that is going to have to do until we get back to school."

Lucas took the bottle and drunk slowly, trying to regain his breath at the same time. The water did a little to alleviate the pain in his chest but he still felt like he couldn't walk that far.

Corrine and Marshal finished of the water, both were really thirsty but hadn't realised how much so until then. Marshal got one side and the professor supported the other. The three made their way back awkwardly beside Corrine.

"Lucas, do you think you can climb a ladder?"

"I'm afraid of heights," was the quiet reply.

"That's the only way we can get back," Marshal said slightly worried, as they drew closer to where the ladder lay.

Somehow the four made it up okay, including Lucas although he did pass out when they got to the top. It seemed that he had used the last ounce of stamina that was left in him.

Z helped Marshal get Lucas on his back and the group reunited with the principle started making their way back to Blake Holsey. There was so sign of Vaughn, Victor Pearson or more disturbingly Josie. Where had she got to?

---------------------------- Blake Holsey ---------------------------

"I'm worried about Josie; my room is so quiet and peaceful without her," Corrine said she sat opposite Marshal eating breakfast. They had gotten back at the early hours of the morning although in the woods, it had been daylight constantly. Corrine had been really hungry, as much as Marshal but she had eaten a little and couldn't bring herself to eat any more.

Lucas was in the infirmary. That was good because she knew he would be alright, but what about Vaughn and Josie. Everyone suspected that Victor Pearson had found his son, they reasoned that they would have heard otherwise.

Marshal had been eating silently, he was worried about Josie and Vaughn as much as Corrine but he just didn't know what they could do. He had reasoned, if there was no word by the end of the day, they would have to take action but right now they would have to be a little patient.

Although this was what Marshal had decided, he knew that they wouldn't just appear all alright by the end of the day, things just did not work like that. Although there was always something going on at Blake Holsey high, he just wished it would all stop for a moment to allow for the science club to reunite.

And the most niggling thing on his mind, which was also on Corrine's, was 'if I hadn't gone in, in the first place, none of this mess would have happened'.

**End Note: Updating so often is really hard, Tuesday has come already. And I need to revise for my last exam and do coursework. So next update will be by the end of the week but I'm not making any promises on the day of which I next choose to update.**


	16. Anxiety

**Beg Note: wow chapter fifteen was last chapter, this story was only supposed to be short now it's getting longer and longer. Thanks for the review Amy!**

The only good news was that there was no covering up of Josie and Vaughn's absence. Not like when Corrine had gone through the wormhole. It wasn't very comforting but it was a positive sign. As the day wore on, both Corrine and Marshal found it hard to concentrate. They couldn't help thinking about their missing comrades.

Lucas had been recovering all day in the infirmary but still looked pretty bad when they went to visit him after lessons. He was asleep and wearing an oxygen mask. There was also a machine attached to his finger. The nurse had said he would be all right and appeared to be in no danger but he still looked pretty bad and what if Josie and Vaughn were in worse conditions?

The duo retired to their rooms without much conversing. They didn't have anything to say, too wrapped up in their own worry.

Marshal got out of bed, he had long given up on trying to sleep. Pulling on some clothes, he decided that now was the time to so something, it was half an hour after curfew and Josie and Vaughn were no where to be seen. He had waited this late because he didn't want to involve Corrine. Picking up a torch and grabbing his bag he left the room and began sneaking down the hallway.

Corrine sat, staring at Josie's bed. Neither Josie nor Vaughn had returned, she had suspected as much but it didn't make her feel any better. Making a split decision, she got up and left the room. She was going to find them.

As luck would have it, neither of the two escapees managed to get very far without running into someone. Corrine had just left her room had and was walking down the hallway when she heard a sound, she froze, sure she had checked whether the corridor was empty or not, before she had emerged.

Marshal had been making his way from his room and had just reached the stairs when he saw a shadow at the bottom. He turned and walked away from the staircase, a bit more rushed when "Corrine" Marshal said in relief.

"Marshal, what are you doing here?" Corrine asked trying to mask her guilt.

"Nothing, what about you, it's after curfew,"

"Nothing… oh forget it, I was going to look for them, I know you were too," Corrine burst out in a whisper.

"Come on, we better go before we get caught," When they got back to the stairway, the lower hall seemed to be devoid of anything that could cause a shadow, so they quickly descended and rushed outside, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"So where were you planning to go?" Both asked simultaneously, when they got outside.

"Oh uh, I was planning to go to Vaughn's house, to make sure his father actually found him, what about you," Marshal stated, as he began in the direction of the Pearson residence.

"Erm, I hadn't thought about it actually, but that makes sense, maybe it isn't a good idea to go gallivanting in Pearadyne's wood." Replied Corrine, as she followed his lead falling in step with him.

"I know he lives just down here, but I never been to his house, do you think it would be easy to sneak in?" Marshal broke into the silence of their trek.

Corrine shrugged, "I will knock on the door and demand answers if I have to," as they rounded the last bend onto the drive that lead to their destination.

"Wow, he's house is huge, but there doesn't look like there's a way in," Marshal commented, "Maybe there's an open window up there,"

"Even if there is, how are we supposed to get to it?" Corrine asked sceptically.

"You wait down here and I'll climb up,"

"Climb up where! And if you can, so can I! I'm worried as well!" Corrine fumed, forgetting to keep her voice low.

"Corrine, calm down," Marshal whispered desperately.

"Why should I calm down? You were going to sneak over here without me and now you're planning to leave me outside!"

"Corrine, you were planning to leave without me too, please, someone might hear us,"

Corrine came back to her senses, realising that she had just been shouting. She shouldn't have been so upset, of course he didn't want her to get hurt, and she was doing just the same. Why had she over-reacted like that?

"Marshal, let's get going, someone might…" but she was cut off.

"Find you?" Victor Pearson cut in eerily. "Why are you loitering here?"

"Well, uh," Marshal started,

"We, erm," Corrine didn't know what to say either, her earlier confidence had evaporated.

"You two, come with me, I am going to phone the school and ask why they don't keep a tighter leash on their students," he said angrily ushering them inside the house.

The couple was left in an isolated room, "Well I suppose we're in the house now," Corrine said weakly trying to lighten the atmosphere."

"And we're also in big trouble,"

"If we're already in trouble, it wouldn't hurt to look around,"

"Corrine, that doesn't sound like you,"

"It's our fault that they may be hurt, we have to do all we can even if that means…"

Marshal nodded, "Let's get out of here,"

**End Note: yay it's just about the end of the week and I was worried that I wasn't going to get it up in time. But I did because I'm magical! **


	17. Braking curfew

**Beg Note: here is the short awaited next chapter, slightly over due... We're at seventeen now. Yeah Amy, I can't tell you, I done that on purpose, I'm trying to leave Josie's situation ambiguous until the last minute meaning this chapter, maybe ;)**

He knew they would come, he had been waiting. He had deliberately been working in a room close to the front of the house, so he would hear them coming. He knew they just wanted to see if their friends were okay but he still didn't want them snooping.

The girl had given them away, her shrill voice had alerted him to their presence and he wasn't going to be forgiving. That school did not seem to be running things very well. All the money he put into that place and this was what he got, a group of kids, intruders, outside his house.

He found that there were only the two and cut in, not bothering to wait for them to finish their idle chatter. Victor then escorted them to a room that was on the opposite side of the house from his lab, this was right at the back which was hardly used, the other rooms there were also bare.

"Principle Durst, I find that I have a few of your students in my house. I want to know why you allowed them to break curfew and what you plan to do about this situation." Mr Pearson said evenly, when the principle answered.

The principle was stunned and angry, she knew exactly who had been found. And it was all that Josie's fault. Before Josie had been on the scene Corrine was a model student who would have never dreamt of ever breaking ANY rule and Marshal was always a good pupil. That girl, with her messiness and her tardiness, was infective and something had to be done about her. "I'm so sorry," the principle said sweetly, "I never expected this to happen from a student of mine, I have become quite lax, however I will make sure the trouble makers are punished severely, they won't be braking any more curfews, I assure they are normally good, it's that Josie Trent that's gotten to them, when I find that girl I will sort her out." Principle Durst realised too late that she had revealed she didn't know where one of her students were. She silently reprimanded herself as she waited for Pearson's reply.

"Thank you for your concern," Victor paused here, waiting, just in case of interruption. Durst didn't know what he was talking about but fortunately stayed silent, when he didn't carry on she on the brink of saying so when the man continued. "My son should be fine, I found him a little way off and have left him recover at my house along with the Trent girl,"

Durst brought the phone to her breast and sighed, thank god there were no missing children. She realised that she should have inquired about the son when he had first picked up the phone but that had not been on her mind. He could have picked up on that and that would have not been good. It seemed he was in a good mood today, however. Maybe it was from the relief of finding his son; he had even rescued the Trent girl that he seemed to dislike immensely.

Remembering that Mr Pearson was still on the other end of the phone, awaiting her reply, she brought the phone back up to her ear and begun to speak, "I'm glad that Vaughn is going to be alright, and it is very hospitable of you to be looking after Josie Trent as well, I will make sure she repays you your due. As for the trouble makers, I'll come over and collect them this moment, sorry for the inconvenience,"

"That wont be necessary, they can stay here the night, I'll send them over in the morning, I'm sure you don't want to come all the way over here at this time,"

After his conversation, he felt it time to retire, it was well past midnight and he had to get up early to see to his unconscious charges. That and let the trespassers out, he didn't want them wondering all over the house after all.

-------------------------- Isolated room ------------------------

The door was useless, it wouldn't budge, but they hadn't even heard him lock the door, the door didn't even have a keyhole. There was another door in the room, but it lead to a bathroom with no other exits. They were on the second floor so out of the window was futile. There was no balcony either.

This room must have been a bedroom once upon a time, Corrine reasoned, after returning from the en-suite. Now it looked like a storage room, many boxes lying about, there was a fire place and a couple of brown leather sofas on posh wooden legs. Collapsing on the sofa, the girl looked at the fire place opposite, "Looks like we're just going to have to wait for him to return," she said sullenly.

"We do seem to get ourselves locked in rooms a lot, least there's light and a bathroom, I wonder what's in these boxes," Marshal said conversationally as he ruffled through the boxes, there wasn't anything interesting in them, just old things that seemed to be unwanted. Mostly ornaments.

"Do think it's okay to snoop, Vaughn's dad is going to be back soon," Corrine asked worriedly as she came over to look. "What's this?"

**End note: I wonder what Corrine found, I was going to continue but a thought a cliffy is good for your health, I'm sure I read that somewhere, or maybe I didn't maybe it this big redness that's taken up the whole of the top of my left arm, it's beginning to bruise is making me delusional. Yeah and the snow, woo no school today because of that! I wish it would snow everyday. First time I've seen it snowing ;)**


	18. What's this?

**Beg Note: Okay here the next instalment, I'm sorry I forgot to update! Amy, here may be some answers to where Vaughn and Josie are.**

Dangling from the silver chain that she had picked up was a clear crystal. It was a pyramid shape that seemed to bend the light into specs of colour. "It's beautiful," Corrine breathed, enchanted by the simple stone.

Both gazed at the gem for a moment, as it swung from side to side, hypnotically. Coming back to his senses, "I wonder why something like this is here," Marshal thought aloud.

"I don't know," Corrine said deep in thought, as she got up and went and sat on one of the sofas, "Its cold does the fire work?"

Corrine felt a blanket tumble on her head, "It's a real fire place, there's no kindling, and so these will have to do until he comes back,"

"How long have we been here?" Corrine whispered as she wrapped the blanket tightly around her.

"I don't know, I would have thought he would have been back by now," Corrine nodded in agreement, she felt tired. Being wrapped up didn't help.

When Corrine awoke a few hours later, she realised that she and Marshal were entwined. He was really warm and she didn't want to pull away. 'Had Victor Pearson came and seen them, was the door still locked?' Corrine wondered.

Trying to untangle herself, Corrine pulled herself backwards and landed hard on the floor, "Oww," she muttered, standing up and testing the door. It was still locked. When she turned back Marshal was awake and sitting up.

The scientifically genius girl was about say the door was still locked when she heard a click, she turned to see the door opening. She wanted to growl at the man that had locked them in all night but she kept her tongue, ever the polite Corrine.

As the two teens walked back to Blake Holsey, disappointment set in. They hadn't found out if either of their comrades was safe. With heavy hearts they both went to their respective rooms to get changed and get school stuff.

Marshal closed the door to his room to see Lucas sitting on his bed reading a book. "Where have you been?" Lucas said setting the book aside and standing up. Clearly he had been waiting for his room mate to return.

Seeing that Lucas was better Marshal gave a week smile, he was happy that Lucas was better but it didn't alleviate the worry about Josie and Vaughn.

"Nowhere special, we better get to lessons," Marshal said dispassionately as he changed his clothes.

Sensing the gloom surrounding his friend, "What's wrong?" asked Lucas.

"It's nothing, lessons, come on," Lucas decided that he wasn't going to get anything else out of Marshal so he just followed down to their fist lesson, science.

Lucas immediately became aware that there seemed to be missing students, two people in particular. Josie and Vaughn, his chest tightened, where were they?

"I would like Corrine, Lucas and Marshal to stay back but the rest of you are dismissed." The professor said as the bell went to signal the end of class. The others filed out as the trio made their way to the teacher's desk.

"Corrine and Marshal, I expected better of you, sneaking out after curfew, the principle informed me this morning and I have to say, I am quite cross. Both of you will be serving two weeks of detention including Saturdays."

Corrine looked at the man horrified, detention, two weeks, but she had to study and detention! She didn't belong there. She was just about to open her mouth to comment when Lucas got there first, "What have I got to do with this, professor Z?"

"I was just about to get to that; I don't want a repeat performance. Josie and Vaughn are recuperating at Victor Pearson's house, they will be just fine without you braking curfew again, and you can see them when they wake up,"

With that the trio were dismissed and walking off to there next lesson. Although they now knew where their friends were, Corrine still felt worried, they hadn't woken up, why not? When lunch came, she tried to tell the boys but they didn't seem to think there was much they could do but wait. Corrine grudgingly agreed.

"I'm starting to miss the mess that Josie brought," the two guys stared at her, "I am," she defended, and then they all fell about laughing. It was short lived however, when they thought that two other people should be joining them.

"How long do you think they're going to be away," Lucas asked, knowing he had been out for a good twenty-four hours.

"Lunch is ending we better get to English," Corrine said trying not to dwell, for all they knew they were over reacting and Josie and Vaughn were just really tired and in need of a few days sleep. Getting up, she tried to ignore the other thoughts that said a little along the lines of what if they fell off the cliff like Lucas but wasn't so lucky, what if they woke up with brain damage or worse, didn't wake up at all.

**End note: Not much to say here but my sincere apologies for forgetting, I've just been so busy. I know, so unlike me but…**


	19. A Strange Book

**Beg Note: what chapter are we on, oh yeah nineteen nearly to twenty, can you believe that? I know I can't, sorry I haven't updated in awhile I know I feel guilty but what can I say I'm sorry and I've already said that. Because I have been away for so long I am going to have a longer chapter.**

What was this feeling? She hadn't felt in ages and now there was a new sensation, and it wasn't good. Suddenly realising the sensation was that of needing to pee, Josie opened her eyes abruptly, and jumped up. Where was the bathroom? Luckily the first door she opened led to that place.

As her adrenalin wore off, not getting up for days caught up when she was washing her hands, she wobbled and dropped to the floor. Breathing slowly she got back to her feet and slowly returned to her room. Her room? Where was she, she had never been here before.

Josie sat on her bed trying to gather up her strength, when she couldn't be bothered to sit no longer she got up and walked to the door, it was locked. That was not good, she had just woken up in this strange place and she was locked in. Turning away from the door, Josie began looking for something, a window. There was a balcony, maybe that was her way out. Josie made her way over progressively, which irritated her immensely, she was used to acting quickly but now she was weak, slow and locked somewhere. Helpless.

The glass door to the balcony was also locked, she could break the glass but she doubted she had enough strength to do that.

Taking one more desperate glance around the room again, "Ah, you're awake," came a sinister voice. Josie looked up to see Victor Pearson, the last person she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" she asked foolishly.

He let out a short laugh before saying, "I live here,"

Josie had nothing to say to that, "I am going to ask you to stay another night here, you may feel much better but you are still very sick. Dire consequences may occur if you decide to go wandering about in you condition,"

"My condition, I feel perfectly fine," Josie said irritably.

"Fine you may feel but there are still toxins in your body, eat this and sleep or I'll sedate you,"

Mr Pearson shoved a lunchbox to the girl before turning to leave, locking the door behind him. That girl never knew what was best for her. He knew that given the chance she would run back to that school and fall into a deeper coma then the one she was just in.

--------------------------------- Blake Holsey ----------------------------------

As the day progressed Corrine began to feel calmer, by dinner time, she didn't know what she had been worrying about. "Hey, Marshal do you want to come study in my room?" she asked, feeling that she hadn't spent enough time with him lately.

"Uh sure," we can do our new assignment for science.

"But wasn't I in the group too, and Josie and Vaughn when they get back?"

"We can split it up, Marshal and I can gather information. Then you and… well you and the others can do something else,"

"But they're not here," Lucas said a bit put off.

"Well go find them, come on Marshal," Corrine got up to put her plate away.

"Corrine's just trying to not think about it," Marshal said apologetically.

"It's cool," Lucas found himself saying although he didn't want to.

"See you later," Marshal said before following Corrine to her room. "Corrine, don't you think you were being a bit insensitive,"

"Because I want to spend time with my boyfriend?"

Marshal shook his head, "Corrine, what's got into you?"

"Look if you didn't want to spend time with me, you just had to say!" Corrine exclaimed getting frustrated.

"That's not what I meant,"

"So what did you mean… no just go!" she said, pushing him out the room.

"Corrine I know you're worried about Josie and…" but he got no further because she swung the door in his face.

Corrine sat on her bed and burst into tears as she looked around her perfectly neat room, something was wrong and she had taken it out on Marshal who didn't deserve it. She had just been overwhelmed and had reacted badly, she could go after him and apologies, what if he was angry with her.

"Corrine, you have to do something," she whispered to herself, 'oh now I'm talking to myself and going mad, just great!' Corrine made up her decision, she was going to apologise to him, he didn't deserve what she had said to him and it's not like she could make it any worse, could she?

Marshal looked at the closed door stunned, major mood swing, he didn't want to think what the cause of that was. He walked down the hall and entered his room, she would cool down in a few days. He opened a door and was confronted by Lucas, "Marshal?"

Marshal grinned sheepishly but Lucas had gone back to leaning over something. "This can't be right," he said to himself, Marshal looked at him inquisitively as he continued to mumble to himself, "Marshal come and look at this,"

Walking over, his eyes widened when he took in what he saw.

-------------- Pearson Residence ------------------

Josie glared at the food, her stomach rumbled. She didn't want to accept anything from Victor Pearson but her stomach was saying otherwise. 'A little bite couldn't hurt,' she thought, 'oh to the hell with it,' if she had a little bite she might as well eat it all. The girl flicked open the box and look inside cautiously, there was soup and a bottle of water, great, she was famished and this was what she got.

Pulling the top of the tableware she realised that the soup was still warm, had Vaughn's dad been making it earlier, for some reason she couldn't imagine him with an apron and cooking. The thought made her want to laugh but her abdomen was hurting and laughing wouldn't help, instead she sniffed the offending substance. It smelt quite nice but Josie still didn't want to trust it.

The red head picked up a spoon and filled it with the soup and put it in her mouth, it tasted funny but not bad. It tasted of vegetables but it had an odd sweetness to it. The soup made her quite thirsty so she gulped down the water, half the bottle was finished when she realised that the water also tasted oddly sweet.

Drowsiness swept over her and she lay back down and fell into a deep sleep, her last thoughts were, _he poisoned me._

---------------------------- Blake Holsey -----------------------

"I don't understand," Marshal breathed.

"Neither do I, but I checked and checked and it couldn't mean anything else,"

"But…"

"We have to tell Corrine and Professor Z," Lucas urged.

Marshal didn't think they should disturb Corrine at the moment but she would be furious if they didn't tell her, "Wait, what is this, it makes no sense at all,"

"It just appeared, I think I must have had it for ages and not noticed it but that's unlikely maybe…" Lucas' words were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Marshal opened it to see a flustered Corrine.

"I just wanted to apologise, I was out of order,"

Marshal smiled, "Its fine,"

"Corrine, look at this," Lucas interrupted.

Corrine took the book and began to read aloud as if the two boys had not read it already, _"The bunker was originally created as a safe house during the war, to protect from bombs and be virtually invisible. Forgotten after the war was over, the land was bought and made into a libratory called Pearson's lab and to be renamed the following year as Pearadyne industries when a lot of money had been raked in._

"_This bunker relatively forgotten was going to become the home to a new breed of creature that just appeared and was deemed very dangerous. Called the Ara-doxy (Shape shifter sprite) this fearsome creature wasn't very suited to this climate and changed it's shape into that of a human when it was locked up in this bunker, altered to not open from the inside._

"_Although it's human appearance is quite sickly it is strong and still capable of spreading its wrath with shocking consequences. Instances have the infected going mad and vanishing; soon all evidence of them ever existing disappears, so how many people attacked is unknown. It is thought that the monster is either devouring them for strength or sending them to its land…_

That's where we were, but this creature, it makes no sense and this book, what is it, how did the writer know?" Corrine ended, the boy's had been listening to the extract because they too were trying to make sense of it, no matter how many times they looked at it, they just didn't understand.

"It was called Pearadyne, I wondered where the book came from when I flicked through but seeing the picture of the stream and cliff, the hole in the wall and the bunker, I just don't know where it came from,"

"We better go and see Professor Z maybe he can yield some answers."

The trio agreed and went downstairs to see their science teacher, the man looked up from a pile that he was marking. "Science club's not today guys,"

Lucas pushed the book into Z's view, "Look at this," the Professor humoured them by reading the page, thinking something of value would be in there but it was just a boring history with a stupid folk-tale integrated to make it more interesting.

"I don't see why this was important enough to disturb me when I was working, I know you are interested in Pearadyne but this is just a tad inaccurate.

"It's definitely accurate,"

"We know it doesn't make sense, that's why we came to you,"

"Bring the book to science club tomorrow and we will look at it then but right now I have a lot of marking to be getting on with." The three students looked at him crestfallen and left.

"Come on let's just work on our project," Corrine said, "Z is probably right, it doesn't seem very accurate, I can't belief we fell for it," the three laughed.

---------------- somewhere outside -----------------

Josie made her way back to Blake Holsey, she had woken up and found that the door to her room was unlocked, so she snuck out. She wondered how long she had been away for, she could not tell at all.

"What are you doing in my room?" came the annoyed voice of Corrine, Josie opened her mouth puzzled.

"It's my room too," she managed to say after a few seconds of gaping.

"You don't even go to this school," Corrine replied dismissively, "I don't know who you've snuck in to visit but I'm going to have to report you."

"Corrine, are you okay? Are you joking?" Josie asked disbelievingly.

Pain shot through Corrine's head, but as quick as it came it disappeared. Josie ran forward to the fallen girl, "Are you okay?"

"I just, I don't know what happened, I feel better now though," Corrine looked up at her roommate, "How are you? I was so worried about you! And is Vaughn back as well?"

"You remember me then?" Josie smiled, it turned into a frown, "Vaughn, what's wrong with him?"

**End Note: I know that wasn't that much longer but I'll get another chapter out soon.**


	20. Mysteries Unsolved

**Heya, here's a little recap because it has been so long and this is the final, just wanted to finish of the story I hope its an adequate ending.**

**RECAP**

Josie made her way back to Blake Holsey, she had woken up and found that the door to her room was unlocked, so she snuck out. She wondered how long she had been away for, she could not tell at all.

"What are you doing in my room?" came the annoyed voice of Corrine, Josie opened her mouth puzzled.

"It's my room too," she managed to say after a few seconds of gaping.

"You don't even go to this school," Corrine replied dismissively, "I don't know who you've snuck in to visit but I'm going to have to report you."

"Corrine, are you okay? Are you joking?" Josie asked disbelievingly.

Pain shot through Corrine's head, but as quick as it came it disappeared. Josie ran forward to the fallen girl, "Are you okay?"

"I just, I don't know what happened, I feel better now though," Corrine looked up at her roommate, "How are you? I was so worried about you! And is Vaughn back as well?"

"You remember me then?" Josie smiled, it turned into a frown, "Vaughn, what's wrong with him?"

**NEXT CHAPTER**

"I'm sure he's fine," Corrine replied uneasily. Truthfully she did not know if Vaughn was ok or not but felt it unwise to tell Josie just yet, "We should go tell the boys you're fine,"

The two left the room and knocked on Lucas and Marshall's door.

"Josie, you're back," they both called when they saw her, each giving her a big hug though Lucas held on slightly too long. Josie smiled at them happy to see her friends again but having a bad feeling about Vaughn.

"You two have got to look at this," Lucas said, looking on his table for something, "Marshall, have you seen the book, I don't know where it's gone, I'm sure I put it back on the table but its not here,"

"Yeah, I saw you," Marshall agreed, he started to look about for the book too, the girls watch bemused.

"What are you guys looking for?" Josie asked.

"It's gone," Lucas stated.

"This book had some interesting stuff we wanted to show you," Marshal added, "Lucas, didn't you say that it just appeared as well?"

Lucas nodded, the boys then went on to explain what the book had said, the girls listened intently, Josie had paled considerably by the time they had finished, "You don't think that Vaughn might disappear, do you?" she asked worriedly, "I mean Corrine forgot me for a moment,"

Josie quickly told the guys what happened when she returned.

"I'm sure he'll be back in a couple of days," Marshall comforted, but everyone knew he was too sure of what he was saying.

The room went into an awkward silence, "Josie, you've missed a lot, I think I should show you the homework that I collected for you," Corinne said desperately, trying to change the subject, homework had been the first thing to come to her head.

* * *

Josie found it hard to sleep for the next couple of nights but her nights of worry might as well been for nothing as Vaughn wondered into class that Friday. She sighed with relief, thankful that he was okay.

"Josie," he said as he sat down beside her.

"Your late," she replied, "The lesson is almost over," trying to act nonchalant.

"I couldn't wait to see if you guys were well, or I would have just taken today off, I know the day is almost over," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing, Josie secretly agreed that she would have done the same.

She smiled at him, "Can I talk to you after class, alone?" Josie asked, she had to tell him how she felt, she needed to get it off her chest. Well she still was not too sure how she felt but she had decided that she could trust him a little. Actually it was not that she could trust him, but rather that she wanted to trust him.

He nodded and they turned their attention back to the lesson. Half an hour later the bell rang and the students packed up their stuff.

"Vaughn, how are you?" Corrine asked as they stepped out of the classroom.

"Good as normal, I guess," he replied.

"We were starting to worry about you," Marshall commented.

"Was I gone that long?" Vaughn asked surprised.

The group nodded. They walked up the stairs to their rooms, Marshal and Lucas went into theirs and Corinne glanced at Josie when she noticed the girl wasn't going in the right direction.

"Josie?"

"I just need to talk to Vaughn quickly," Josie rushed off, to the room that Vaughn had to himself.

"Vaughn," she breathed, not quite sure what to say.

"Yes," he answered hesitantly, his and Josie's relationship had been quite rocky recently because she didn't trust him or his father.

"I still don't trust your father at all," she declared, "But…"

Josie stepped closer, "I think that I may be able to trust you a little," she looked into his eyes, he stared back transfixed.

"I want to trust you," she ended as she stepped closer to him, her tone revealing a hidden meaning for Vaughn to pick up on.

"Okay, that's good I guess," He said cautiously, "I want you to be able to trust me Josie,"

They were closer than they realised, Josie gulped, she couldn't move away.

Vaughn closed the distance by stepping forward and resting his hands on the edge of her shoulders. They gazed at each other not moving. Josie closed her eyes and relaxed into Vaughn, kissing him gently. He returned the kiss eagerly and deepened it by opening his mouth and trying to get Josie to reciprocate. She complied and their kissed turned more heated.

The two fell apart slightly gasping for breath, "We better get down stairs for dinner, the others must be wondering where we are," Vaughn murmured.

* * *

"It's good to have the whole science club back," Professor Z smiled. "So what should we do today?"

"I was thinking we could discuss the recent occurrences and their relationship to the wormhole. I have a theory." Lucas said quickly before anyone could give another idea.

"Lucas, I'm sure you theory is highly scientific but I doubt you can really explain what's going on here but for arguments sake, it would be interesting to hear your speculation," Z replied.

Lucas was sure he was close to the answer, and excitedly went into his explanation of what he thought occurred. The other guys listened intently but were not as convinced as he was. Even Josie who really wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on at Blake Wolsey High was not really convinced.

The club disbanded and Corrine and Marshall decided that they really had not spent that much time together and told the others they were going outside for some fresh air, promising not to wonder off.

"Can you believe what Lucas described," Corrine laughed, "I must admit we thought his over-active imagination created the wormhole and he actually was right but this… this is just too far-fetched. He even said the janitor was in on it, of all people to pick."

"I know sometimes Lucas gets a little too over the top with his hypothesis but then, it wouldn't be Lucas," Marshal grinned.

They walked hand in hand towards the benches under the trees at the far end of the grounds and sat down, no one seemed to be out as the darkness descended on them, and it was a little chilly so most people were inside.

Corrine shivered a little, "Do you want to go back inside?" Marshall asked worriedly.

"No, not yet, I'm fine," she smiled at him and leant towards him, he put his arm around her shoulders. "It should be okay if we share body warmth."

The two sat cuddled together for a few minutes just enjoying each others company.

"We better go back inside, it's getting colder," Marshall said breaking the silence.

"OK," Corinne agreed, she sat up and turned to Marshal and the two kissed passionately; preparing to go back inside.

The janitor passed behind them in the shadows sweeping up leaves that had fallen from the trees.

He smiled at the couple, "You two need to be prepared for what's to come," he quietly said, "Especially as Lucas knows too much."

**The End – That'll be it, there really isn't anymore to the story anyways. It was just another episode at Blake Wolsey High, Bye.**


End file.
